The invention relates to an apparatus on a textile machine, for example a flat card, roller card or the like, for cleaning fibre material, for example of cotton.
There is described in WO 01/92614 (also published as EP 1 290 252 B) a carding machine comprising a high-speed first or main roller, which is so adapted that it supports or conveys a travelling fibre web, associated second and third rollers, which have respective nips with one another and with the first roller on rotation of the three rollers, and drive means for rotation of the rollers, which drive means are so arranged that the second roller is rotated in a direction of rotation that is the same as that of the first roller and opposite to that of the third roller, wherein the second roller is arranged downstream of the third roller and so co-operates with the first roller that a fibre mat is opened and detached, the fibre mat is transferred to the nip with the third roller and is conveyed by the third roller to the nip with the first roller, where it is transferred back to the first roller.
In that known apparatus (EP 1 290 252 B1), the cylinder of a flat card co-operates with revolving or fixed card tops, forming the main carding zone in which the fibre material is carded. At the cylinder, upstream of the revolving card top there can be arranged roller pairs consisting of second and third rollers which effect cleaning of the fibre material. In such an arrangement it is possible to use more second rollers (inverters) and fewer revolving card tops.